Forgotten Promise
by Potadd
Summary: Aisha and Elsword made a promise when they were young to meet up together when they got older. However, time has passed and they do not remember who the other is, but they have still found each other. Why can't they remember each other? EMxRS


The little girl sat down on the bench with her lunch in her hand as she cheerfully waved to another boy with crimson hair that spiked up in all directions. Her purple pigtails flapped around like wings as the wind blew all around them. The boy immediately noticed the girl and sat down next to her.

"So..." The boy started. "It's finally the day." He nibbled a bit of his sandwich as he looked down at his feet.

"Yup!" The girl replied cheerfully, her purple pigtails blowing in the wind. "Today's the day of our first graduation! Isn't that exciting?"

The girl saw the boy's solemn behavior and realized what he was upset about. The girl pressed her lips together in an attempt to not cry. But despite her tries, her eyes watered and fell down her cheeks anyway. Her hand reached for the boy's, which the boy held tightly.

"Listen Aisha." The boy replied, his eyes red from crying earlier. "We might be moving to different middle schools, but we will meet up. Trust me."

Aisha stared at the boy. "What do you mean? How will you find me?" More tears welled up in her eyes. "Stop trying to promise things you can't promise, Elsword!"

Elsword grinned, even when there were tears in his eyes as well. "I know I'll find you! Please believe in me!"

"Pinky promise?" Aisha laughed the tears away as she held up her hand and stuck out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." Elsword stuck out his pinky as well and they locked their fingers and chanted their very own special chant:

_Pinky Promise,_

_Never break a promise, _

_If you do,_

_I'll come and find you!_

Elsword and Aisha laughed as the final bell rang for all of the students to come back inside for the graduation ceremony. They both ran back inside like everything would happen like they planned it to.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Few Years Later<strong>

Aisha woke to the sound of cheeping birds. She yawned and smiled. Today was the day of her second year of high school. Throwing back her pink covers, she slipped into her high school uniform, which consisted of a red ribbon necktie, a grey vest and a plaid skirt. She tied her hair into two purple pigtails with golden bands and slung them over her shoulders.

Glancing in the mirror, Aisha saw herself and realized a whole lump of hair had covered her face. She pulled out a box and picked out two hair clips. She looked at them with confused eyes. _I don't remember buying these. Did somebody give them to me?_

Ignoring the fact that she had never bought them before, she slipped them into her hair and pinned up her hair and gave a little twirl before heading off for breakfast.

"Hello." Aisha greeted thin air. Of course nobody greeted her back. She lived alone in her dorm, instead of having a dorm partner. They said that they had run out of students, which Aisha thought would be impossible, since there were many students who wanted to get into El High, and there were many who didn't.

Aisha slid a piece of sliced bread into the toaster. She then found herself staring at it until it popped out.

_Huh...Weird, it feels like I'm missing something really important. _Aisha found tears coming to her eyes. Suddenly her head started to pound and her hands went straight to her head.

_W-what is this pain?! _Aisha shook her head and the pain subsided. Then she realized that the time was passing quicker than she expected. She felt her side, expecting her bag to be there. But it wasn't.

"That's what's missing!" She laughed as se ran up the stairs. "Why was I getting so emotional over a bag?"

Nibbling the piece of toast, she opened the door and ran to her class...

...And crashed right into a red haired boy.

"Ow!" He grumbled. "Watch where you're-"

Aisha responded with a loud hit on his head. "YOU look where you're going!" She retorted. Her head began to pound again as she said those words. "You...should..."

Blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hello everybody. I'm not dead, really. I just needed a time to formulate ideas to RULE THE WORLD!<strong>**But uh... getting to the point. Hope you enjoyed my story, hope it made sense, and...please review with constructive criticism or a normal review, I don't mind. **


End file.
